


Once More Into the Wet

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written because wet!Lestrade has a certain appeal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More Into the Wet

Sherlock led the way into 221B, followed by John and Lestrade.  Whilst Sherlock disappeared into his bedroom muttering something about an experiment that needed checking on, John went into the kitchen to put the kettle on.  Lestrade joined him and stood dripping on the floor.

“You need to get out of those wet things,” John said.  “Look, if you go into the bathroom you can have a shower to warm yourself up.  I’ll find you a towel and you can borrow some of my clothes for the moment.”

Lestrade obeyed his friend, feeling too cold to argue, and went into the bathroom where he began undressing.  He was struggling to undo his shirt buttons when John returned bearing the promised towel.

“Here, let me help you.”  John undid the buttons and then continued to assist the shivering man to remove the rest of his clothes.  Once Lestrade had stepped into the shower he debated about leaving him to it, but the opportunity to finally see him naked proved too strong a draw. 

“You can join me if you want,” Lestrade said.

John didn’t need a second invitation. 

The running water drowned the sound of Sherlock moving around the flat until he banged on the door.

“Is everything all right?” he asked.

“Yes,” shouted John, “I’m just helping Lestrade wash his back.”


End file.
